Blume Pane
Blume is a main character in Senki Zesshou Symphogear and the user of the Ukonvasara relic. Etymology Blume 'means "flower" in German. '''Pane '''means "bread" in Italian. Appearance Blume has long, black hair and grey eyes. Her school uniform is white with a yellow ribbon, and a black skirt. Her casual outfit consists of a white and yellow dress with flats. She wears her hair in a ponytail. History Childhood Blume was born in Palm Springs, California in the United States. Her mother, Maddy, was born in Italy, but immigrated at a early age, so spoke fluent english. Blume was very close with her grandmother, as she would stay with her while her parents worked during the day. She was devastated when she died, and always wore the ring she gave her before her death. Blume moved to Japan when she was 14 as part of the INTERNATIONAL program at S.O.N.G, where they tried to locate candidates from all over the world, as there was a new threat that they realized was much too powerful for the original 9 users. Blume was recognized as a candidate, so she was brought to Japan and given a relic, Ukonvasara. Personality Blume is a friendly, sociable girl who is a so called "crazy lady." She likes to make friends with just about everybody, and is generally well-liked. Blume overreacts about nearly everything, sometimes scaring Amalia and Polly with her reactions. Polly has suggested that she do theater, but Blume thinks that's a waste of time. She is very talkative, similarly to Polly, so they get along well. Attacks and Abilities Abilities As the user of the Ukonvasara relic, Blume holds the power to fight the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. Blume is a natural user, not requiring LiNKER to transform. Her Armed Gear is a hammer. Attacks * '''Hammer Rottora Glorioso ' Blume summons multiple hammers and throws them at the enemy. * 'Impatto del Martello '''Blume powers up her hammer with lightning and strikes the enemy with a fatal blow. Activation Song ''Forte Ondata Ukonvasara Zizzl Songs Un Atre * '''Kamigami no Hanma Ukonvasara * Small Purple Flower Relationships Fina Tragoudi: Fina was introduced to Blume when she first became a Symphogear user. She and Blume get along nicely, but there are sometimes communication problems as Blume only speaks minimal japanese. Fina has a crush on Blume's cousin, Kenny, which embarrasses and annoys Blume. Polly Ochen: Blume and Polly are good friends who met when Polly joined the INTERNATIONAL program, as well as a test subject of sorts for Elfnein's new LiNKER. They often talk in english to each other, which annoys Fina as she can only speak japanese and greek. Trivia * She has a strange obsession with irises, which was later explained when she stated that her late grandmother was named Iris. * Her song genre is new wave. * Several of Blume's traits are similar to her creators. They are both very talkative, like making friends a bit too much, and are both somewhat obsessed with the iris flower. Category:Symphogear Users Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Characters Category:Protagonist